Located
by iheartflashpoint
Summary: When a man finally finds the guy who killed his brother, he'll go to extreme measures to get revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**Yet another fic (: It kinda took a while with the new episode leaving me with SEVERE writer's block…but whatever (: **

**Enjoy!**

"I haven't seen that face in a while; didn't know he even lived in Toronto." Michael Stewart mumbled, glaring down at his newspaper as he lied in bed.

"Who?" His wife Maria asked, climbing next to him.

He held up the paper, "Constable Sam Braddock—."

"You know him?"

"Only met him once at—."

"Daddy!" A young four year old girl ran into the room and jumped onto the bed. "Hey Allie." He said softly, kissing her forehead.

"Nighty-night!" She said sweetly, both her parents goodnight. Maria climbed out of bed and carried their daughter to her bedroom.

Michael stared down at the paper, shaking out the crinkles in the words that read how he saved the day during a hostage situation downtown. "Sam Braddock—I believe its time we meet again."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Sam, can I stay at your place tonight? I swear if I see another bucket of paint, I'm going to shove my head into it." Jules spoke seriously as she stuck her head into the men's locker room. It was already around 9pm, and the team was just getting off shift.

"Sam! Can you _please_ continue this out there!?" Spike squealed as he hid behind his locker door, standing in nothing but his socks and underwear.

Jules cringed as she turned away, "Don't worry Spike, it was as painful for you as it was me."

Sam led her out, "Sure—That'd be—That'd be cool."

She smiled, "Thanks."

"You wanna—"

"Wait by my car? Gladly."

"Can my bike get a lift? You know how I'm afraid to ride in the dark."

She giggled and nodded, "Sure."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What time do you have work tonight?" Maria asked as she sat down next to her husband in bed.

"Gotta be on shift by 5 am."

"Aw Mike—really?"

"Yeah, sorry babe. I'll try to get off early so I can be here when you guys get up."

She nodded and fell asleep next to him, knowing that whenever she woke up, he would be at work, supporting their family as always—but not this morning.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

10pm…

"What time is work tomorrow?" Sam asked as he handed Jules a dish to stack in the cabinet of his kitchen. "We have to be in by 8am."

He smiled and handed her another plate, "Oh, Awesome."

"Mhmm." She smiled, dropping a dry cloth to the side and moving her hands to his cheeks.

"You've painted every night, haven't you?" He whispered, placing his damp hands on her sides and stroking them along her back. "Mhmm." She replied kissing him gently. "It's been a while since we actually stayed up together."

"We're always working or—."

"Shut up." She giggled, stroking his chest gently, taking his hands in hers. He chuckled as she pressed her lips to his.

A sudden drop of a large object broke them apart. "What the hell was that?" Jules jerked back from him, he took her hand in his, "Who knows—Probably a raccoon."

"Then why are you holding my hand?" She giggled.

"I have a phobia of raccoons."

She laughed and teased, but was quickly silenced by Sam lifting her up around his waist. "Now you shut up." He chuckled, kissing her gently.

She slipped her hand over his lips, "Sam Braddock—Contain yourself." She giggled as he put her down. "Come on—."

"Nope. We can't be dragging in to work—."

"Work's never stopped you—."

She kissed him gently, "We have to get up for a twelve hour shift tomorrow. I think we should head on to bed."

"You know what—." He said seriously.

"What?" She smirked.

He stared at the seriousness in her face, "Okay you win."

"Of course I did."

Within an hour they were both ready for bed, Sam in his pajama pants and t-shirt, and Jules in a tank top and lounge pants. "Goodnight." He whispered, leaning over and kissing her before climbing in bed.

She grabbed the neck of his shirt and kissed him gently, "Goodnight." She whispered, teasing him as he pulled her close.

They slept soundly until a loud clatter woke Sam up suddenly. He reached over and grabbed his gun out of the nightstand, with a quick jerk.

"Sammy?" Jules whispered as she rolled over in bed, feeling him nowhere near her.

"I'll be right back." He spoke softly. Sam stood up and made his way through the house and out towards the garage—his finger along the safety on his gun, just incase. Walking towards the garage, he had no idea of what was coming until he turned on the garage light and opened the door.

"Oh my gosh." Jules breathed from behind him.

He turned around slowly, taking her hand and pulling her close as they walked into the garage to see what had happened.

The flashbacks came pouring in. That day—that moment—when the sound of a .50-caliber rifle went off—someone wanted him to remember what he had done.

**Gah, so this first chapter was like an EPIC FAIL… Somehow when I think of these, they sound WAY better in my head. Haha. I'll try and update soon—Oh and you notice how Jammish this chapter was? Yeah, this isn't a Jam fic…It's a Sam fic…But you know…I do love Jam (: They're adorable.**

**Anyways, REVIEW!!! (: Thanks yall (: **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay… so where have I been? Oh yes, I blame school for the delay in me updating. (I guess my teachers don't understand fanfics should be updated regularly or they get sad) Anyways…**

**Hey yall (:**

**I'm REALLY glad yall like this fic, and I'll try to update as quickly as possible! Thanks SO SO SO much for the reviews (:**

**Enjoy!**

"Sam, what is all this?" Jules spoke breathlessly as she let her hand fall from his and she walked down into the garage. "Sam—."

He stepped closer, dropping the gun on the ledge and making his way down the short steps. "Jules I—I—."

"What is all this?" She knelt down, looking at all of the photos and articles scattered all across the floor. "Who did this?"

Sam took a deep breath as he bent down and took hold of an article. They were all articles from the base's newspaper. _General's Son Returns Home After Fatal Shooting Occurs. _He could just look at the newsprint of the article and feel the pain return from the words. There were pictures of him in uniform…his arm wrapped around his best friend's shoulder. _"Matt." _He whispered to himself, a tear almost drawing in his eye.

"Sam!" Jules tried to get him to snap out of the zone he was in. "Who did this!?"

He shook his head, "Could have been anybody."

"What the hell is going on? I'm calling Sarge." She charged past him, Sam jerking her arm in the process.

"Jules—I never told you what happened."

An immediate rush of knowing that he was hiding something came over her. "What—what are you talking about?" She asked wearily, pulling her arm from his grip. "What did you do?" She whispered, picking up one of the articles off the ground. They were everywhere. Someone had waited for a moment to attack—bringing back the past. She continued to read as he took her hand. "You—you killed this guy?" A tear welled in her eye as she slowly pulled her hand away. "Sam—You never told me about this?"

He shook his head, "You didn't need to know. No one needed to know. It's the past and I've moved on."

"Well apparently whoever did this hasn't moved on! Sam! How could you keep something like this from me!?" She yelled throwing down the paper. It hit the floor along with the others, creating a breeze and making every paper on the floor fly around. Sam grabbed her arms, "Jules—I can explain—." She punched against his chest, pushing him away as he tried to get her to calm down. "No you cant! It's not what happened that's making me like this! It's the fact that you couldn't tell me about it!" He grabbed her gently, pulling her into a hug, "Jules, I wanted to tell you—you just don't understand how hard it is to bring it up—and someone is trying to get me to have to remember it again."

She nodded, "Who could have done this?"

"There were so many people."

"Well someone broke into your garage to do this! You cant just leave this unknown." She glanced around, still with her arms wrapped around his waist.

*****************************

"What are you going to do?" Jules asked as she leaned against the kitchen counter. The microwave flashed midnight.

"_I said I do not need a home security system! I have a dog and I sleep with a shotgun!"_

"Sarge?"

"_I just told you that I am not interested!"_

"He's asleep." Sam mouthed to Jules. She shook her head and jerked the phone to her hand, "Greg Parker, I love you."

"_Who the hell is this!?"_

"Sarge—."

"_Um Jules—I don't think—Um—I see you more as a daughter."_

Sam shook his head and jerked the phone from her hand, "Boss, we've got a problem."

"_Sam? Wait, woah, I'm so confused."_

"Just forget about it. Listen, Sarge—Someone—someone broke into my garage and left shit about what happened in Afghanistan all over it."

"_And—?" _

"Someone wants revenge for what I did."

Greg sighed deeply, sliding his hand over the back of his head slowly, _"You're at home right?" _

"Yeah."

"_I'm heading over there." _

Sam nodded, "Thanks Boss—."

"_No problem buddy."  
_

The phone call ended with both Sam and Jules exchanging concerned stares.

*******************

The sound of Greg's car rolled in around 12:30am.

"Boss." Sam mumbled as he stepped out the front door, hooking a gun holster to his pocket.

"So what's going on Sam?" He asked in a worried tone. He wasn't sure of the situation until Sam opened the garage door, exposing the trashed garage, covered in papers, pictures, and articles.

"Oh my gosh." He breathed, kneeling down to pick up an article. "Sam—."

"Sarge, I seriously have no idea who would do this. Anyone who ever knew about what happened, mostly lived at the base. I don't know anyone here in Toronto that had anything to do with this."

"I—Sam—This isn't safe, at all."

"I'm—." Sam began only as Jules came out to the garage after changing.

"Jules." Greg nodded. She smiled as she slid her fingers between Sam's, looking for some kind of comfort, as she was just as scared as him. She was usually fearless, but this wasn't another call where she was fully armed with protection from a vest, not to mention the 6 others on her team—It was just she and Sam. "Hey Sarge." She smiled.

The three just stood there—in utter silence. "I'll go make some coffee." Jules spoke suddenly. Sam slid his hand through her hair with a quick stroke as she turned and walked back into the house.

Greg glanced over to him without saying a word. He smiled softly at the peace that Jules brought to Sam. One moment he was frantic—but when she was with him, he was calm.

"I'll get whoever is working shift right now for forensics, to head over here." Greg told him, trying to break the silence.

-----------

Jules dragged around the kitchen, _"I probably should have just dealt with the paint." _She started the coffee maker and headed into the bathroom to fix her hair, knowing that Greg would call _someone_ to check out the scene, plus he would probably get up with Ed and have him come over—or Spike as he would get on the computer and work his magic.

Once her hair was finally held neatly in a freshly tied ponytail, she traced back to the kitchen to pour the coffee. _"And now I get to walk back out in the cold and—."_

Her train of thoughts ended. A palm covering her mouth and the chill of metal to her temple silenced any voices in her head.

"He cares about you, I can tell. He'd do anything to make sure you were safe—even if it meant sacrificing himself to keep you alive. He would never let anything happen to you, would he? You both brought in another man. Your—sergeant? Well, we wont have anything to do with him. I would go after the main reason I am here, but he and your sergeant are both armed—you aren't. So—you're going to keep quiet and we're going to make this simple, If Sam Braddock doesn't confess to what he did, to my face, and admit that it was his fault, not my brother's—then I'll let you go—but if he doesn't, I'll kill you in a heartbeat. He better come inside within the next five minutes—or a single gun shot to your head will make him run in here, and my plan will fall right into place."

She swallowed deeply and nodded. _"What is this guy talking about?" _Nothing made sense to her. She barely even knew what happened in Afghanistan. Sam never wanted to talk about it. They talked about all the times she was arrested after her mother died, and how she and her dad didn't get along too well…but nothing was spoken about him or his past.

"Good—And now we wait for it all to begin. Take a seat." He told her, staying behind her as he kicked her ankles to get her to walk over to a chair in the living room. She sat down wearily, a tear escaping her eyes as she saw his arm move to reach in his pocket and grab a strip of masking tape to cover her mouth, followed by a rope bounding her wrists.

A minute passed.

_Come on Sam… Greg… Somebody. _

"Looks like you've got three minutes left—make that two."

She breathed deeply and closed her eyes slowly.

---------

"Stainton is on shift for the SIU right now. He's gonna come by with a forensics specialist within the next hour. There's a big call right now with teams 3 and 4, so they're a bit tied up."

"Great." Sam chuckled, "Well—Wanna head inside and grab a cup of coffee?"

Greg nodded and patted his friend's shoulder, "Jules made it, don't act like you're doing me a favour." He laughed, walking next to him as they entered the house. Both Sam and Greg dropped their coats on the hooks by the door.

"Hey Jules is the coffee—." Sam paused, causing Greg to stop in his step. Two sets of arms raised in the air as a gun aimed right at them. They saw the fear in Jules' eyes as a man held his arm tightly around her neck. "Tell me the truth." He mumbled furiously, "Or she dies."

**Oh my goodness "Never Let You Down" was incredible (: Season Three is ALREADY the best season yet…YAHOOO!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Sam, do you know this guy?" Greg mumbled underneath his breath.

"Michael? You didn't—." Sam answered the question for him.

Michael nodded with fury, holding the gun firmly against Jules' head, "You killed him. You killed my brother. I realized earlier that you lived here in Toronto, and after a little research it was nothing to find out where you lived." Jules closed her eyes as every time Michael yelled, the gun hit the side of her head. "My little girl never got to see her uncle. He didn't even get to attend his father's funeral because of you!"

"But Michael—What can Sam—?" Greg tried to split the conversation.

"He cares about her. Right here—He cares about her and he would do anything to make sure she was safe." He leaned forward and whispered into Jules' ear to tell Sam the deal they would make. In a single rip, he tore the tape from her mouth. "Tell him."

"Jules—." Sam shook his head, stepping forward to grab her.

"You come one step closer, I'll kill her!" Michael yelled.

Both Sam and Greg took a step back, holding their hands in the air to show defeat.

"Tell him." He yelled.

She swallowed deeply, "Admit to what you did. Tell him that it was your fault, not his brother's."

Sam shrugged, _"Wow, that's a pretty lousy deal." _"I admit to what I did. It was an accident though—things happen, Michael—now can you just let Jules—."

He stomped in fury and grabbed Sam's arm, pulling him beside Jules so that he could hold onto both of them.

"Hey man, this isn't necessary." Greg prompted.

"Shut up!" Michael yelled. "Sit down!" he commanded to Greg, aiming his gun at him as Greg raised his hands in defeat and got on the floor. Michael held tightly onto both Jules and Sam. "Any of you try to make a slick move—I'll blow each of your heads off one by one."

His statement sent chills down everyone's spine. Greg looked across the room at Jules, he could tell she was nervous—He then looked above her to see Sam biting his lips, if anything were to happen to Jules—he wouldn't be able to live with himself.

"Michael—." Greg started.

"Shut the hell up!" Michael yelled, jerking rope and tape out of his pockets and holding his gun at Greg. "Don't move." He yelled, pulling a chair up behind Jules. He commanded for Sam to sit down, but continued to watch Greg for any quick motions. Sam took a seat—and was immediately taped and tied to the chair, sitting back to back with Jules.

"You two stay here—you make any attempt to escape, you'll die together."

They both looked up at him, and shivered as he walked over and jerked Greg by his shoulder, pushing him to another room in the house.

"Sit down!" He yelled, jerking out more rope to tie his wrists and ankles. He slapped two layers of duct tape over his mouth. "You keep quiet. This doesn't involve you—this involves me getting justice for my brother."

Greg sent a worried look up to him, giving him satisfaction as he tied his ankles. "That should hold." He mumbled, slowly moving next to him and jerking his gun from his pocket, "You wont be needing this."

*********

"Jules—." Sam whispered.

"I'm fine." She replied.

"I'm so, so sorry." He continued.

He could hear her sniffle lightly as tears ran down her cheeks. "Don't cry—Please don't cry—I'll make sure we get out of this. I'm so sorry babe—I really am. You shouldn't be here right now. We're going to be okay, so is Sarge. I'm not going to let this son of a bitch hurt any of us."

She nodded, "Sam—I love you."

"Jules—We're going to be fine."

"But if anything ever happens—Just know—I love you." She repeated.

Sam threw his head back on her shoulder, able to kiss her cheek gently from an angle, "We're all going to be just fine."

*********

"You stop moving damn it!" Michael yelled, taping Greg's hands together.

He finally held still, giving him one glance.

"Should I be threatened?" Michael asked sarcastically. He shook his head and turned to the door, ready to head back out to deal with Sam and Jules. "Just one thing to remember me by—." He stated.

A gunshot sounded.

Both Sam and Jules jumped, sending their hearts racing—what had just happened?

**So. Um. It took me a while to write this short of a chapter. I'm ashamed. ): I blame school. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Both Sam and Jules shook anxiously as Michael came around the corner holding the gun in his hand and shaking his head angrily, "Damn that man doesn't know how to deal with people."

"What—What did you do?" Jules mumbled, tears filling her eyes.

Michael stared at her for a moment then turned away.

"You didn't kill him, did you?"

He shook his head, "No—he's very much alive, but suffering."

Tears rolled down Jules' cheeks as she still sat back to back with Sam.

"Michael, I don't know what else I can say to make this better. I'm sorry for what I did, It's all my fault that your brother was killed—but what does holding my girlfriend hostage and shooting my Sergeant have to do with anything? Just let them go—let Jules go and let my Boss get medical help…I'll stay."

"No…I have a better idea…_You _can go help your Sergeant while I keep her. You wouldn't dare leave her here alone, now would you?" Michael asked slyly, pointing the gun at Sam. He bit his lip slowly, closing his eyes and shaking his head, "No way."

"Then you go into the other room and help him—oh and don't worry—you make one quick move and I'll shoot her so fast she wont even have time for a last breath."

Sam cringed and nodded as Michael untied his wrists and ankles, and pushed him up from the chair. Sam stepped away and looked back at Jules. "Everything's gonna be okay, Jules."

She blinked slowly, another tear escaping her eyelids as Michael shoved Sam to the other room and moved back to place the barrel of the gun on Jules' head.

Sam fell to the floor next to Greg when he saw him lying there, his legs and arms bound as his side bled. "Sam—Sam, go—go make sure Jules is okay. I'll be—I'll be fine." Greg stuttered as Sam placed his hand on his arm. He shook his head, "No—I've gotta get this to stop bleeding."

Greg shook his head in reply, "Go—Go get Jules and get her out of here."

"Sarge, I cant—She's going to be okay, and you are too…You just hold on."

Greg bit his lip and nodded, "You be careful—."

"I have a plan." Sam stated soundly, standing up and walking back into the living room, "Michael, I'm just getting some towels, okay?"

Michael nodded sternly, still holding Jules close with the gun pressed to her head.

Sam stepped towards the closet in the hallway, grabbing a handful of towels. He looked inside the closet and saw the security system that was hooked up in the wall. Was it too risky? Or could it save their lives? Pressing the small red emergency button it sent out a silent beep and he closed the closet quickly. Sam looked over his shoulder to see Jules staring at him in dried tears as he walked back to Greg. "Here, lets hold these on it."

"Sam—." Greg whispered.

"I'm handling it Boss."

Greg nodded and forced a smile as Sam untied his wrists so that he could help hold the towels in place. "

--------------

"What can he do now?" Jules mumbled under her breath as Michael linked his arm around her neck.

He slammed the gun to her head, "He can end his own life—."

"What good would that do?" She breathed.

"My brother didn't deserve to die—now shut up before I kill you for no good reason."

Jules silenced and took a deep breath as she tried to relieve the situation around her.

------------

"Sam—I'm—." Greg spoke quietly, dozing off.

"Sarge, No, Sarge—Stay with me." Sam said, shaking his shoulder and sitting him up.

Greg's eyes opened slightly and he nodded, "We gotta get help, we gotta get him to let her go."

"Boss—I've got this." Sam spoke sternly, bracing himself for when the sirens came to the front of the house. He looked over his shoulder to see Michael staring them down, "Listen, Boss…The police and medics are gonna come any minute now. I've got one of my guns in the dresser over there—The second either of us hear them, you've gotta distract him so I can grab it."

"You called rescue?"

"Security system. Just—Do as I say and Jules and I will never be late for work again."

Greg chuckled, clenching his side in pain, "Okay—."

They waited for a moment, Sam applying pressure as he continued to look at Jules and Michael. He knew that he could get Greg out of the way and take over with a gun, but Jules was at the most risk.

-----

She knew something was up. The way Sam continued to widen his eyes at her, she knew he had a plan. Jules glanced out the corner of her eye to see Michael just standing behind the chair she was sitting in, holding the gun to her head.

Sam looked at her once more and she slowly showed an agreement with her eyes.

"I see the lights coming." Sam whispered in a soft tone as he looked towards the window to see red and blue lights reflecting in the dark, the sirens were still silent. "Boss, when I say go—distract him." Sam looked over his shoulder and saw Jules almost about to raise out of her seat. He nodded slightly with his eyes.

He tapped Greg's shoulder as a signal to go. Greg yelled at the top of his lungs and rolled across the floor.

Michael jumped up, leaving Jules with her wrists and ankles tied as Sam dashed for his gun, pulling it back and yelling, "Don't move!"

Michael held the gun up at Sam as they were in a full standoff.

"Put it down Michael" Sam stated.

He shook his head, "No way in hell Braddock, I wont let you get away with what you did to my brother."

"Police put your hands up!" A group of officers yelled—only to be recognized as team three. Michael dropped to the floor as a member of team three's shield knocked him face down.

Sam lowered his gun as he and the sergeant of team three, Troy, fell next to Greg who was white as a ghost. "Sergeant—Sergeant can you hear me?" Troy repeated, "We need medics now!"

Donna untied Jules's wrists and ankles, "You okay?" She asked in a calm tone, walking her towards the door to an ambulance, Jules shook her head, "I need—I need to see Sam." Donna nodded and pulled her hand from her shoulder.

"Jules—." Sam breathed as he saw her finally free and safe. She ran over to him and wrapped her arms around him, "I told you that you would be okay." He whispered. She smiled and kissed his cheek, "How's Sarge doing?"

"They're getting him to the hospital now."

"And how are you doing?" She asked softly.

Sam shrugged, "I feel—I'm fine." He sighed, knowing that this night was going to eat at him for months on end. When he and Jules walked out being handcuffed as they were subjects in the matter—he saw Greg being loaded onto an ambulance and Michael give a crooked stare as he was thrown into the back of a police car. The blue and red lights flickered against the house.

Let the nightmares begin…

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Miss Callaghan, right this way." A paramedic walked her over to a gurney as they did the same for Sam. She knew he wasn't hurt physically—but mentally he was scarred for life, and had been for some time. "I'm fine." She told him, pulling her arm away from his grip. She and Sam had just been released for medical attention. "But Miss—."

"I'm fine, really." She smiled and walked away, walking towards where Sam was sitting on a gurney with his palms against his forehead. "Sam?" She asked softly, sitting down next to him as he pulled his eyes up from his hands.

"You okay?" He asked, placing a hand on her lap.

"I'm fine—You wanna head over to the hospital and make sure Sarge is okay?"

Sam looked over to her and nodded, pulling her head to him to kiss her hair. "I'm so sorry babe."

"Sam—this wasn't your fault. I'm okay, and Sarge is gonna be just fine. He's tough—he'll get through this."

Sam placed his hand on top of hers and worked his fingers between her smaller fingers, tightening his grip as they stood up and walked over to a police car waiting for them. Climbing in silently, Sam looked around, his heart racing already—what if Greg didn't make it and it was all his fault?

------------------------------------------------

"We've got him in surgery now. Things are looking up. The doctors found the bullet and removed it, they're just now trying to control the bleeding. It hit quite a few important arteries—but he was lucky that someone tried to control the bleeding sooner before now. The chances he'll make it look pretty good right now." A nurse explained softly.

Sam forced a smile as Jules rubbed his shoulder gently, "Thank you." She spoke for him.

The nurse smiled and walked back to her desk.

"Well that's good." Jules whispered, still rubbing his shoulder.

Sam nodded slowly, "Yeah—."

"Sam—He's gonna be fine, and Michael is gonna be locked up for a long, long time."

"I know." Sam spoke softly, "It's just knowing that I let this happen."

"But Sam—You didn't let anything happen! Everything is going to be okay. You had no idea that this was going to happen."

"Jules—I knew this would happen sometime. I killed his brother—he would never let me go forever without revenge."

Jules looked at him for a second then laid her head against his shoulder, intertwining her fingers with his. "We need to call the team."

"Donna said she would get up with them." Sam replied quietly. "And I think a few members of team three said they might stop by."

"Wonderful—company at a time like this." Jules groaned. She held onto Sam tightly until she was asleep against his arm.

"Mr. Braddock?" A doctor whispered, waking Sam from his half-conscious state.

"What? Yeah—." He stated, lifting Jules's head from his arm to wake her up.

The doctor smiled and wiped his hand along his hair, "Mr. Parker's in recovery now—we expect him to be just fine. He did great in surgery, and should be expected to make a full recovery. He's awake now if you'd like to see him."

Sam took a deep breath and nodded, looking down at Jules who was nodding slowly too.

"Follow me."

The two stood up and slowly, and gradually, walked down a hallway to a recovery room.

"I—." Sam stopped right at the doorway, letting Jules' hand loose. "Go in without me."

"Sam—He'd like to see that you're okay. Let's go."

He shook his head, "I cant see him like that. It's not fair, that should be me lying there."

"Sam—."

"Hey you two." A voice called out in a hushed tone as it neared them, "You guys okay?"

It was Ed.

Jules nodded and slid her hand behind Sam's back. "We're fine, The boss is gonna be fine—He's over there.

"Well that's good." He stated, almost out of breath from running out of the elevator. He gently hugged Jules and patted Sam on the shoulder, "I'm just glad no one got hurt." He looked into the room and saw Greg hooked up to monitors, "Shall we?"

Sam looked down at Jules, tears almost welling in his eyes as the three walked in. She slowly moved her hand along his back, reassuring him.

"Hey Boss—." Ed said quietly.

Greg slowly opened his eyes to see the three standing there, Jules' eyes were puffy and red from crying. Ed had the look of shock in his face, and Sam couldn't even look at him.

"Hey, Hey—." Greg tried to mumble.

Jules and Ed smiled to know he was okay. "Did the guy have bad aim or somethin?" Ed chuckled, patting Greg's arm. "Glad to see you're okay, Boss."

"Sa—Sam." Greg stuttered, seeing the fear in Sam's face.

Sam looked up slowly and kept his eyes from catching his stare, "Yeah—?"

"I'm okay—You can relax."

Sam shook his head and caught tears before they escaped his eyes. He turned around and walked out, Jules chasing after him as Ed took a seat.

"This is rough for him—Donna told me what happened."

Greg nodded slowly, "I cant believe this happened."

Ed stared at him for a moment letting a slow nod follow as he turned his head to see Sam and Jules in the hallway, Sam with his palms pressed against the wall.

"Sam, its okay, everyone's fine."

"Jules! I'm not—I'm not fine! Just because of what I did in Afghanistan—I now have yet another thing to worry about—I just watched you get taken hostage, and my Sergeant get shot….all because of me."

Jules shook her head slowly and leaned back against the wall.

"I'm going back." Sam stated in a quick tone.

Jukes woke from her thinking state and looked over to him, "You what?"

"I'm going back to Afghanistan—To finish what I left because of my mistake."

**Didn't see that coming, did ya? Well maybe you did but WHATEVER! (:**

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Sam, you're not thinking straight, it's been a stressful night."

Sam looked over to her and shook his head, "No—I need to go back. The only reason I left was because my dad let me run away from my own mistake. I killed my friend and I couldn't take the pressure of being there—so I left."

"Then I'm coming with you." She stated, placing both hands on his arm.

"No way—You don't belong out there, its too dangerous."

"Sam, I'm just as strong as any other woman out there—I'd be fine."

"Jules—You're insane, you aren't going overseas."

She looked at him for a moment, "But what if—You don't come back?"

"My friend, Matt, didn't decide not to come back—It would be my turn then."

She shook her head frantically, tears running down her cheeks, "Sammy don't—You got out of there and came to the SRU, you cant leave us to go back! You cant leave me."

"Jules—This isn't an optional decision. I have to do this for myself. My father bailing me out of there is the only reason I'm not still over there fighting. My dad can get me out of here and back over there where I belong in less than a week."

"Sammy no—Please—Just—Stay here, go get some rest, you're just talking out of your head right now. You don't want to leave and go back over there."

He nodded, "Yeah—I do—And I will be going back over there."

"And leave me to deal with all this shit here?"

Sam placed both hands on Jules' cheeks and kissed her slowly, "I'll go for six months, and come visit—then finish up the year. It'll go by fast—and give me the relief of knowing that I finished up what I had started a few years ago."

"A year!? I could have a baby in less time than that—"

He smiled at her softly.

"Sam—No—Just, don't leave at all and we can stay together and when we're both ready we can have a baby, but right now—let's just go think about this and check on the boss."

"But Jules, at least if something happened you would have—."

"Sam, shut up! Leave—I don't care anymore—You got away from there and came here, and now you want to go back because of something as silly as what happened tonight!?"

He stared at her angrily and shook his head, slinging her arms off of him and making her hit against the wall. "Sam, wait—." She yelled as he stormed down the hall and hopped onto the open elevator. He didn't even look back.

"Everything okay?" Ed spoke softly as Jules entered the room, black streaks from tear-streamed makeup marked her cheeks. She nodded slowly and took a seat next to Greg's bedside where he was sleeping soundly, "Everything's fine." She sighed, keeping her head high.

He glanced over to her and wrapped an arm over her shoulder, pulling her face close to his chest, "It's been a long night—get some rest."

She shook her head and just placed it on his shoulder, wiping a tear from her face as she closed her eyes for a quick relax from all the stress.

* * *

"Dad?" Sam asked as he heard the phone pick up. He sat outside the hospital on bus stop bench, the streetlight flickering over him.

***

"Sam its 3 am, what's going on? Can't this wait till morning?"

***

Sam sighed, "There's been a bit of a situation down here. Remember Matt?"

***

"Sam—." The last thing his father wanted to think of a 3 in the morning was the friend that Sam had killed.

***

"His brother found me and raided my house. Held my girlfriend hostage and shot Sergeant Parker."

***

"Oh my—Is everyone okay? Did Parker make it? Is your—girlfriend—okay?"

***

Sam let out a bit of a chuckle in his sigh, "Everyone's okay—but I need to do something—for myself."

***

"Anything Son, what is it?"

***

"I've gotta go back into the military."

***

His father dropped into a seat in he and his wife's house out on the base, "Sam, you sure about this?"

***

"Its imperative I go back over there—Leaving and running away was one of the biggest mistakes of my life."

***

"You sure you want to leave your team—or this girlfriend of yours?"

***

Sam nodded, "She wont care anymore—neither will the rest of the team."

***

His father sighed deeply, "Head up to the base whenever—I'll get you on the next flight over—welcome back son."

***

A tremble set through Sam's body, he had just signed on to leaving Toronto and going back to the place where he had escaped from by his father's rulings.

"See you soon."

--------

The call ended as Sam recollected his thoughts and a bus pulled up in front of him. He looked back at the hospital then turned away, stepping onto the bus filled with partiers of the night. Sitting down alone he looked around frantically, the stress of the night getting to him.

* * *

The nurses pulled Greg's bed into a room in the general ward, Jules and Ed following closely.

"I didn't want to ask—but what happened with Sam?" Ed spoke quietly as he and Jules stood outside the hospital room, waiting for the nurses to finish setting up monitors and such.

She shook her head slowly, "He's leaving—."

"What? To go where?"

"He said he needed to go back—to the military."

Ed looked over to her and slowly moved an arm around her into a hug, "I'm sorry."

"I don't care—He's gone now, I can do my job."

He could see she was fighting off tears as her face turned red and her straight face began to slouch. "I thought you two were good? Friends I mean."

"We are, but he can go back to the military, nothing's holding him here—"

Ed looked in shock at how Jules was talking about Sam. He released his arm and nodded when the doctors allowed them to go into the room.

They walked into the room to see Greg lying in bed. Jules took a seat and distracted herself from her thoughts by pulling out her phone. She slid through the contacts and found Sam's name—She had to talk to him before he made a huge mistake just by reflecting on his past.

**So….I forgot to post this….and yeah, sorry, it sucked.**

**Please leave a review though (: **


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey—Hey Sam." Jules stuttered as she stepped out of the hospital and found a place on a bench by the door.

***

Sam sighed, "Jules—I'm not—."

***

"Don't leave me…Please? The team needs you—I need you—You don't have to leave because of what happened tonight."

***

"But Jules, if I go over there and do what I need to do—Then I wont have to deal with the pain anymore."

***

Jules paused, leaned back on the bench and caught her breath, "Don't do it Sam—."

***

"What?"

***

"What you just said—If you go over and there do what you need to do, then you wouldn't have to deal the pain. Sam—You have to come back."

***

There was a silence from the other end of the line.

***

"Sam! Don't do this to me!"

***

More silence. She wasn't even sure if he was still on the phone.

***

"Sam!"

***

"Over there you take what you get. If my time comes before I get to go home…then that's what happens—But I made it for years out there and still made it back."

***

A tear rolled down Jules' cheek, "At least come by my house and say goodbye to me."

***

Sam sighed and nodded, "Let me get packed and I'll stop by on my way out of the city. Give me an hour, okay?"

***

Jules nodded slowly, "Okay—Sam--?"

***

"Yeah?"

***

"I love you—." She mumbled.

***

He smiled gently, "I love you too, Jules."

-----

The call ended as Jules rushed back up to Greg's hospital room. "Boss?"

"Yeah Jules." He stated, slowly easing up more in bed.

"I need to head home for a minute—."

"Saying goodbye to someone?" Ed grinned seeing the relief in her eyes. "Tell him to be careful—And he can come back whenever he likes."

Jules smiled and nodded as she hugged Greg very gently then received a hug from Ed on her way out.

* * *

"Sam." She stated, opening her front door only a little while after getting home.

Sam captured her lips with his, streaking his fingers through her hair then down her back as the door slammed shut by him kicking it.

"Sam don't leave—." Jules' lips managed to escape the words as they both took a breath of air. He shook his head and silenced her quickly with another kiss, "I'm sorry—I have to." He whispered, moving his hands down her sides. Jules grabbed his hands slowly and gathered them with hers as she led him down the hallway to her bedroom and crawled onto the bed. She winked at him as she unbuttoned his shirt slowly.

All Jules could think about the entire time they were together was how much she would miss him. When he lied down next to her and pulled the top cover around them, she held onto his hip, "Sam—Just stay—we can get through this."

He shook his head and kissed her forehead, "You'll be fine Jules—." He whispered, kissing her once more and stroking her hair down her shoulders.

"Can I come with you?"

"Jules you don't belong over there—Its too risky."

She gave him a crooked stare, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You don't need to deal with that place. Let me just go over there and I'll come back—I promise."

She shook her head slowly, "How long will you be away again?"

"A year? And I will try my best to come home on holidays and call whenever I can—Jules—I'm doing this so I can settle everything that has been bothering me since I came home."

"But why cant you settle it here? Go talk to someone—something's gotta help it."

Sam sighed and kissed her forehead, "It wouldn't work." He sat up and grabbed his shirt from the bedside table, then his pants, then shoes. "I need to head to the airport. You stay here and get some rest." He leaned towards her and kissed her once more.

"No—No let me give you a ride. You rode a cab here so I'll just take you over there."

"Jules you don't—."

"No I want to." She smiled, collecting her clothes and getting dressed as Sam went to her kitchen to collect his things.

"Ready?" She asked, fixing her shirt and grabbing a jacket as he nodded and took his bag in one hand and her hand in the other.

* * *

"My dad called in to get me on the next flight up towards the base. Its in about 20 minutes." He told her as they walked into the large airport. He read through his texts as he held onto her hand.

She sighed and turned to face him. "What are we supposed to do without you?"

"We?"

"The team—We all need you."

Sam shrugged, "Find someone else. When I come back, if I decide to get back with the SRU I'll get on a different team so we can be together. I'll get my father in touch with the Commander and he can tell him to find a replacement."

Jules sighed and laid her head on his chest as they headed toward the terminal. "Is this goodbye?"

Sam nodded slowly and kissed her hair. "I'll call you whenever they let me. I will definitely call you before I get sent overseas though. Then I will call you at least once or twice a week."

"Twice a week? I'm used to talking to you more than twice an hour."

He chuckled, "Well if you need to get up with me, here's numbers to the base officials—locating officials overseas—etc." He told her, handing her a list of numbers that he had written up.

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "You better come home."

Sam sighed and bit his lip as he kissed her before she could say anything else.

The heard the announcement for his flight over the loud intercom.

"Tell all the guys I'll keep the team updated."

Jules smiled slightly, "I cant believe you're leaving this quickly." She sighed, her hand tracing down his chest. He shrugged once more, "Well maybe its better I didn't linger on it. You've got a key to my house—Keep an eye on my place for me, you can stay there whenever you want."

She giggled, "Okay—Well—I guess this really is the last goodbye?"

He nodded and kissed her passionately, "I love you."

"I love you too Sam—Be careful."

Sam turned and grabbed his bag as he walked towards the terminal. He was lying to her. Leaving her standing there he couldn't even look back knowing the real reason he was going to go back into the war.

Jules stared as Sam walked past the ticket lady and lifted his bag onto his shoulder as he fumbled with ticket papers.

He was leaving—but would he come back?

She dropped her eyes to the list of phone numbers he had given her…If she couldn't stop him, maybe someone else could.

**I had to re-read my entire fic to figure out what was going on.**

**Sorry for not updating in forever. Thanksgiving break starts Tuesday at 2:20 :D Haha. Imma try to finish up all of my fics over the holiday (: **

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

"_There just isn't enough evidence to back up that Sam is qualified to the return to Afghanistan." The General, AKA Sam's father, spoke. "I'm very sorry Miss Callaghan—But Sam will be on the next flight to the Middle East. He passed his qualifying exam with flying colors—and he seems in perfect condition to return." _

Jules wiped a tear from her eye, "There has to be something you can do."

"_I'm very sorry—but that is one decision I cannot make considering how well he performed in trials this morning and on the exam. All I can tell you to do now is sit tight and stay connected with us and Sam as well as you can—He will only be away for a year." _

She sighed, "It was worth a shot—Tell him to be careful—for me…"

Sam's father smiled on the phone, " _Will do—And just for your peace of mind—I'll assign him in a more guarded camp if you feel he's still unstable after the incident."_

"Thank you." Jules sighed, hanging up slowly.

It had been exactly a week since Sam had left after the whole incident with Matt's brother coming after them.

She had never missed someone this much in her whole life.

* * *

"You heard from Sam yet?" Wordy asked sweetly, placing a hand on Jules' shoulder.

She shook her head, "They're sending him off—He passed all of the exams—nothing can keep them from letting him go back over there."

Everyone sighed, their somber looks still not hitting Jules' point of depression.

"We're very sorry Jules—We miss him too." Ed said softly, wrapping his arms around her and hugging her tightly. "He'll be back before you know it."

She smiled and nodded, "I hope you're right about that."

*********************TWO WEEKS LATER*****************************

Jules smiled as she lied back on her bed, reaching over and grabbing Sam's pillow that hadn't been changed since he left. She curled up close it, ready for a well earned nap after the incredible news she had just heard—only for it to become more wonderful as her phone rang…it was Sam—for the first time since he left, he was calling.

"Sa—Sam?"

***

"Jules—." He sighed, smiling brightly, "I miss you so—so much already."

***

"I miss you more—How are you doing?"

***

Sam shrugged, "I miss you—a lot—Only about 11 months and I'll be home."

***

"You're not coming home for the holidays?" She asked in a low tone.

***

"I'm sorry, but if I went to a track where I could take off the holidays—It'll put me on a 18 month deployment. I'd rather just use a 12 month deployment."

***

"But at least I'd get to see you—I mean—What if something happens?"

***

Sam sighed, "Jules I promise to you I'll be fine. This is where I belong—I was born and raised a soldier."

***

"Will you want our child to be born and raised a soldier?" Jules smiled as she said it, hoping he'd catch the hint.

***

"Well…Hey wait a second—Jules?"

***

She giggled, "I just found out today—I know I said neither of us were ready for it, but maybe time will pass a little faster."

***

It took a moment for Sam to register all of this information and form together a controlled reaction, "Jules, You don't even know how excited I am—I just wish I could be there with you."

***

"I'll be fine Sam—Just as long as you come home to be with us."

***

This had totally changed Sam's view as he looked around the camp he was stationed at. He knew the nightmares and thoughts he had before flying over—He wanted to be on the front line and if anything were to happen—then it just happened and the world would keep going on without him. But this new baby came into view—no way could he make Jules do this without him…but he couldn't turn back now—in nine months she would be in the hospital with his son or daughter—and he would be in Afghanistan. "Jules—you sure you can do this?"

***

She sighed, "I know I can—As long as I know this baby will have its father."

***

Sam smiled softly, "Don't you worry—I'll be home in one year—ready to hold our baby in my arms—and your hand in marriage."

***

Jules teared up, "I just wish you were here Sam—I realize how much I want to be with you. Now I've gotta break the news to the guys—I promise I wont tell them where you're stationed." She giggled, wiping her tears.

***

"Oh gosh—I wouldn't want them coming after me." He chuckled, "Baby, I've gotta head out—I love you so, so, so much."

***

"I love you more than you would ever imagine." She sighed.

***

"I'll call you as soon as I can. Bye Jules."

***

"Bye Sam—."

And the call ended.

Jules looked around her bedroom as she scrunched Sam's pillow against her.

_Only one year and he would be back—And within that year her whole life would change. _

**Well dang. **

**It's been a LONG time since I updated this fic.**

**Sorry!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! (: **


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for all the reviews yall! Nothing muucchh happens in this chapter…okay maybe a little…but the next chapter will be more exciting…I hope.**

**Please review (: **

**Enjoyyy.**

"He did what to you!?" Ed yelled, all the other guys standing in a state of shock.

Jules giggled, "I'm four months pregnant. I'm actually very surprised you guys didn't figure it out after I stopped drinking a few months ago."

"We thought you were trying to lose weight." Lou said shyly, laughing as Wordy glanced over at him.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Jules asked in a harsh tone, "Oh I give up—But yes, I'm four months pregnant with Sam's baby and I'm damn proud of getting this far. I talked to him a few nights ago after my second appointment and told him how well it was going. He'll be home about two months after the baby is born—but yeah—I think I can get through this so when he comes home he has something to stay here for."

Everyone smiled. "I'm really proud of you Jules." Greg said in a fatherly tone, pulling her to him and into a hug, "And if there's every anything I can do to help—You can always ask." All the guys barged into the A-B conversation, "Hey, hey! Count us in too!"

The whole group shared smiles as everyone hugged Jules gently, showing her that she had support from each and every one of them—but she couldn't go this long without seeing Sam.

She had spent the last few days in contact with Sam's father—sharing the news with him, without sharing the news to her own family. She wanted, wait, _needed_ to see Sam and she knew he needed to see her. Of course Jules Callaghan could no doubt have this baby on her own and be just fine—but deep down she knew that she could only do it with his support.

"Mr. Braddock—I can assure you that I would stay out of harm's way and just at the base."

Sam's father spoke into the phone, _"But Miss Callaghan, this is my son's baby we're talking about—My grandson—If anything were to happen to you or the baby while you were up here, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I don't know if its such a great idea—."_

"But just think Mr. Braddock—What if this was our only child—Sam could never experience being a father-to-be and feel the baby kick."

"_I don't—Damn—Okay, the next flight back over will be in two weeks…If I can manage to get him on that flight—then fine, you can come up here and I'll pull him to the side for a few days so that you can see him."_

Jules gasped, "Thank you so, so much Mr. Braddock—You have no idea how much this means to me and will mean to him."

"_And I hope this will be a good time for you to get to know my wife and I—Also for us to get to know you. I cant believe after all this time of talking to you I haven't met you—but I must say my wife and I are very excited to meet you—Sam has told me all about you and how much he loves you."_

A smile came across Jules' face, "Well two people that raised a guy as great as Sam have got to be incredible—I would truly enjoy meeting you and your wife."

* * *

"General Braddock." A voice stated from the doorway to his office. Sam's father turned on his heel to see a young soldier standing next to a brunette lady. "Miss Callaghan is here—."

"Julianna—." He smiled, stepping forward, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you—you're just as beautiful as Sam said you were."

She giggled, "It's a pleasure to meet you too Sir."

"You may be dismissed." He stated to the soldier, as he saluted and watched him walk away. "Here, here—Take a seat—Drop you bags on the couch over there."

She smiled and did as he said, taking a seat quickly. "This place is amazing—I can see why Sam enjoyed growing up here."

"A lot happens here—there's never really a dull moment. Now tell me about yourself—."

"Oh James stop harassing the poor woman—she's going through enough as it is." A female voice called out. An older woman came from around the corner from a different office in the building. "You must be Jules—I'm Susan, Sam's mother—It's so great to finally meet you." She smiled, reaching out to hug Jules, "My little Sammy is going to tinkle all over himself when he sees you—Remember that James? Little Sammy used to pee all over himself whenever he got excited—He was like a little puppy."

Jules laughed, placing a hand on her baby bump as she sat back down on the couch.

"Now tell me sweetheart—Have you heard if it's a boy or a girl yet?"

She nodded slowly, "I'm going to tell Sam tonight—You got that arranged right?" She asked Sam's father. He nodded, "He can sign out of the base tonight as long as he is back by noon tomorrow."

Jules smiled softly, "Thank you so, so much. What time does the flight back over get here?"

"Around 10am—In about 30 minutes." He told her in a solid tone, "When everyone gets off the plane they'll head over to their bunks and some will get to work. I'll call Sam down here to speak to him considering he was a little pissed off at me for pulling him back over here for no reason. Then we'll go from there—I'll dismiss him and he can walk out, find you, then I turn away before being grossed out by PDA—good enough plan?"

Jules and Sam's mother laughed, "Good plan." Jules replied with a smile.

"How about you two head over to the hotel so that Julianna can check in—."

"Call me Jules." She giggled.

"Okay" He smiled, "And you can get set up then head back over here. I'll text you, Susan, once he gets here."

Both women nodded and followed the General's orders as they headed out and down the street in a taxi—towards the hotel.

* * *

"Hey there, Son." James Braddock yelled as the line of soldiers unloaded from the large helicopter.

"Dad—Is this really necessary!? You pulled me right off the front line for me to come back and work on the base?"

"Sam—With your girlfriend being pregnant and all, I think its best if you stayed just a tad bit safer. You can work just as hard here and be ten times safer."

Sam groaned as he followed his father between bunk buildings and offices, finally reaching the General's office. "Dad—This isn't right. There are plenty of other men with pregnant wives out there—I shouldn't be given this advantage."

They walked inside the office, Sam taking a seat in a chair in front of his desk as they both settled down. "Son—since when have you ever been a man to turn down an opportunity like this?"

Sam shrugged and sulked back into his seat, "I just—I don't know how I'm going to deal with being this close to her but not actually being with her. Toronto is only about 7 hours away—I just—Its too tempting, I'd rather deal with just being over there in Afghanistan."

"I understand—I remember when I was away from your mother for a time right after we got married—It's not easy."

Sam sighed, "And all I want to be able to do is marry her, and us have this baby together. I just—I need to be in Afghanistan if I'm going to get through this year…when's the next flight back?"

"Sam—You're staying. Your mother agrees with me on this—It's the best thing for you if you are going to stick with this."

He shook his head angrily and stood up, "Can I just go to my bunk? I need to think about this for a few hours, okay?"

James hesitated, picked up his phone and sent a text, nodding slowly, "You think about it—You're dismissed."

Sam stood up and saluted, breaking a smile as he turned to head out.

"Hey Sam—." His father called out, causing Sam to turn around, "I'm happy for you, Son."

He smiled and nodded, heading right out into the windy Canadian air. He slung his huge military bag over his shoulder and turned on his heel to see his mother walking next to another woman—"Jules?" He mumbled, a smile growing across his face. She looked up at him, glancing over at his mother then seeing his father step out of his office building. "Jules!?" Sam yelled running up to her and lifting her onto his waist, pulling her into a passionate kiss, "Sam—." She breathed against his lips, "I missed you so, so much."

Sam's mother smiled as she cut around them and headed over to lean against her husband.

"I missed you more." Sam whispered as he placed her to her feet and started curling his fingers through her hair, "Look at you—."

"I'm fat." She giggled.

"I was going to see beautiful—Have you felt any kicks yet?"

She nodded, "Only really lightly though, nothing too rough. The doctor said it's very healthy though."

Sam chuckled, "It? Do I not get to hear if it's a boy or girl?"

Jules giggled, "Tonight you'll find out."

He tilted his head to the side with a short grin, then looked at his father.

"Be back by noon tomorrow, Sam." His father yelled, smiling at the two as Jules placed her head on Sam's chest, his strong arms holding her closely to fight off the cold chill.

"You guys serious?" Sam asked in shock.

Jules looked up at him, "This is why I made them bring you back to Canada—I couldn't go see you over there but thanks to your 'my family is one of the top military families in Canada' connection—You get to see what a pregnant girlfriend really acts like."

He chuckled and rocked her closely. "Well if she's this sweet as a girlfriend then I cant even imagine what a great wife she'd make." She smiled up at him, "Do you know what four months without seeing you is like? It's pure torture." He laughed and kissed her once more gently, "Do you know what four months without kissing you is like? I've been living with a bunch of guys in my camp—I'm pretty sure half of them are virgins and the other half are too ugly to have ever even thought of getting married."

"Married? What?"

Sam nodded slowly, "We should get married—Here, today, now."

Jules shrugged and looked up at him, "You sure you don't want to wait and have a wedding?"

He shook his head, "I cant wait—We're both in the country and we're both alive and happy together—We elope now and have a huge wedding when I get back."

She giggled, "Sam—Are you crazy? We cant do this now!?"

"Come on Jules—You know you want to get married—I cant wait 6 more months without saying that you're my wife."

Jules smiled softly and nodded, "Okay—I'll do it" She laughed as he pulled her into a gentle kiss. "So uh—What do we do now?"

Sam looked confused for a moment, "Um, I guess we go get rings? I don't know—I've never gotten married before."

She laughed and kissed him, "Marriage licenses?"

"Oh yes—Uh—Anything else?"

"Each other." She whispered, wrapping her hand in his.

"Good idea." He chuckled, "I want my buddies to meet you—They didn't believe I had a girlfriend all these past four months. And when I told them that we were having a baby they said I wasn't game enough—It was pretty self-esteem killing."

"Well—They were wrong—Now where are they?"

Sam chuckled and tightened his hand on hers, "Come with me."

They followed down the street, through different office buildings and bunks until they arrived at where Sam's troop lived on the base.

"Gentlemen!" He yelled, calling everyone from whatever they were doing on break. Most of them were either taking a breather on their beds or writing letters to loved ones telling them they were at the base.

"Well damn, he wasn't lying." One guy stepped forward, crossing his arms and laughing then patting Sam's shoulder, reaching his hand out he smiled at Jules, "Nice to meet you ma'am." He winked, Sam shooting a stern stare back at him. Jules giggled and shook his hand, "You must be Dave—the flirtatious one."

He raised his eyebrows, "Wow—Braddock—You understand me perfectly."

"He shared a little info about all of you guys." Jules laughed.

"Hey what did Sam-O say about me!?" One guy ran forward, falling flat on his face after tripping.

"And you must be Steve—the clumsy one." She smiled, shaking his hand as he stood up.

"And you must be Jules—the pregnant girlfriend." One guy stepped forward, he was almost twice Sam's size—only a little intimidating…

Jules nodded, "That's me." She grinned, placing her hand on her belly, "Fat, pregnant me."

The guy turned from his harsh, hefty stare and broke a smile, "I'm John—Little Sam's big bully." He growled, patting Sam on the back only for him to sling forward, "Yep—Jules, meet John. He may seem like a huge, tall, pain in the ass—but he's the guy who'll protect anyone out here."

"You got it—Now lets see what's going on here—Braddock's leaving us?"

"Only for the night—I'll be back by noon."

"You better—Or I'll come out looking for ya." John said in a low tone.

"Well we wouldn't want that—Now would we?" Jules giggled, wrapping her fingers in between Sam's. He had a family here—Was she really going to be the one to ruin that for him?

**Whoo, long chappie (: **

**Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Two updates in one day? I haven't done this since the Summer (: **

**Oh how I miss summer… Winter break starts December 18****th**** though =D**

**  
Enjoy (: **

"So where do we go now?" Sam asked as they got into a taxi heading into town after getting rings.

"A courthouse I guess?"

"Well this is traditional."

"Jules, I promise to you that we can have a real wedding when I get back. But right now—I just want to be able to have you as my wife."

She smiled and took his hand in hers, laying it on her belly. "Feel that?"

"It's kicking—." He mumbled, leaving his hand there as he kissed her cheek.

"To the courthouse." She giggled, placing a hand on top of his and leaning against him.

* * *

"Two witnesses?" Sam groaned, "Uh—Do you think my parents would let us elope?"

"Probably not—How about that guy John and the spaz one, uh, Steve?"

"That would work—." Sam signed off on the papers as they filled out their marriage licenses.

Within an hour—They were married.

"We—Just got—."

"Married?" Jules completed with a giggle. They were riding in the taxi over to the hotel she was staying at. It was already heading into late afternoon.

"I love you so much." Sam whispered, holding her left hand in his, admiring her ring they had chosen in about an hour.

"You are aware this is insane—arent you?"

He chuckled, "But right now—I'm happier than I have ever been in my entire life."

Jules smiled softly and kissed him, "Me too."

* * *

"So has Sarge replaced me yet?" Sam asked as he sat down on the bed in the hotel room. Jules shook her head and crawled next to him, "He said maybe for the last 6 months—but right now the team is just fine. I'm not leaving until I'm seven months pregnant—So he wont have to worry about me much."

"Seven months? Isnt that a little risky?"

Jules shrugged and rolled close to him, "I think I'll be fine—I'll just use non-led bullets and wear an extra vest under the gear vest."

"Maybe you should think about it Jules—I mean—If something were to happen to the baby I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing that you were out there when you could have been safer."

"Well I could say the same thing about you—." Jules whispered as she curled up close to him and kissed him lightly on the neck, "What if something were to happen to you in Afghanistan? You could easily be here—with me and the baby."

Sam shrugged slightly and wrapped his arms around her as he kissed her gently, "Well right now—I'm here—So lets make the best of our first night being married."

She giggled and pulled at his shirt, "You know the guys are gonna kill you—when they find out we're married."

"Again—Don't tell them where I am stationed."

She smiled as he pulled off his shirt and then hers—kissing each other passionately as they rolled across the bed.

Later that evening they both lied in bed after small-talk during dinner. "Sam?" Jules whispered as he held her closely.

"Hmm?"

"You wont make our son leave us to go into the military—will you?" She looked up to see Sam's reaction to hearing that he will have a son.

He smiled brightly, "No Sweetheart—He wont have to go into the military." He breathed in a whisper, smiling happier than ever as he kissed her forehead.

"Good—I don't think I could go through this again…Sam…Don't sign on for another deployment—Please—For me and the baby…he'll need his father."

Sam sighed and brushed Jules' bangs from her face before kissing her forehead. "Let's get some sleep—."

"Sam—!" Jules yelled as she immediately sat back up and turned on a lamp, "Are you telling me that you're gonna leave me and this baby all alone?"

"We could live up here while I work?"

Jules shook her head, "Sam—Seriously? I can't leave Toronto—I can't leave work, and no way will I work in the military."

"That's fine—I'll work, you take care of the baby."

"Now you know me well enough to know that I cant sit around a house all day—I'm going to work—at the SRU where I belong."

"Then we could live in Toronto and I'll just come up here when I have to work."

"Sam—Just—When you left you said this was the only time you would do this—You know how hard this is on me."

Sam sighed and reached his hand out for her, "Jules, This is what I was raised to do—I feel more in my element here."

Jules took a deep breath and bit her lip, "I understand that—And if this is what you want to do then be my guest. The day a bomb goes off, I'll be at home with a newborn baby, and two officers will be at my front door asking me if you're my husband—I'll be a widow with a baby—and you'll be dead, as in not there to raise your little boy, see him walk, learn to talk, learn to drive, or anything—You just cant do this to me Sam."

"Sweetheart—Nothing's going to happen to me."

"You don't know that, Sam! You don't!"

"Okay, okay—Jules—Let's not do this now. We just got married, and everything was going fine…Now can we please just get some sleep? Tomorrow when I go back at noon I'm going to be sure to get on the next flight back to Afghanistan. I _need_ to be over there. I love you more than anything in the entire world—you and this baby, but I just need to get these last 6 months over with and I can be home with you."

"But you want to go back!?"

"We'll decide that once I get back from this term—okay?"

Jules smiled and crawled up next to him, "Do you know how excited I am to be your wife?"

"Hopefully as excited as I am to be your husband." He chuckled kissed her and wrapping his arms around her.

* * *

"Nice ring son." Sam's father called out as the two walked into his parent's house on the base.

Sam smiled and wrapped his arms tightly around Jules, "Thanks" He chuckled, his father walking over to pat him on the shoulder.

"What!? My baby is married and he didn't even invite me to the wedding?"

"I didn't think you guys would have approved." Sam laughed, "Anyways—we're going to have a real wedding after I finish up this term."

"I'm so excited for both of you." His mom hugged Jules and Sam in a huge hug.

"Thanks—Listen, Dad—when's the next flight back?"

"Tonight—why?"

Sam shrugged and tightened his hand on Jules', "I need to go back."

Jules sighed and nodded in agreement, "If it's what he wants—then let him."

Both of Sam's parents glanced at each other, his mother giving the unsure stare.

"Now Jules—Are you sure you're okay with this? You two can have a few more days together if you like." His mom informed.

"No—If he wants to go back, then I don't need to hold him here—let him go be where he's most comfortable."

His mom, Susan, looked over at her husband, "James? What do you think about this?"

"I—If this is what you want son, I can get you back over there tonight."

Sam nodded in thanks as he pulled Jules close to him.

"And Jules, sweetheart, you can stay in our home for as long as you would like, if you want to hang around here for a bit."

Jules smiled, "Thank you Mrs. Braddock."

Hours passed…When Sam began collecting his things to group up with the other soldiers heading back over, he knew it would be the last time he would see Jules pregnant, "I love you so much sweetheart—more than you'll ever know."

She smiled and pulled his hand to her belly, "He's kicking." She whispered as she then placed her lips on his.

"You be good for momma, you hear?" He mumbled as he rubbed her baby bump gently, "Be careful Jules—And I will too."

She nodded and kissed him again, "Deal."

"I better see you again in six months." She told him in a soft tone, fixing the color of his uniform. He smiled and fixed a piece of hair over her shoulder, "You will—And I'll call at least once a week—maybe even more if I can. And if you go into labor just call my mom and she'll be sure to get my dad to have an officer overseas get in touch with me. I'm so sorry I can be there—to hold your hand and be with you and the baby."

"I'll be fine Sammy—Listen, in one of those phone calls we have to figure out what the baby's name will be."

"Okay Sweetie—We will…I love you." He told her, watching the helicopter start up, the lights breaking the night sky. She breathed slightly as he kissed her deeply before lifting his bag over his shoulder and looking over for his mom to take her away from the tarmac.

"I love you too Sam." She said with a grin as his mother led her over to the side. Sam waved and smiled and shook his fathers hand before getting in the helicopter. "Be careful, Son." He told him in a fatherly tone. Sam nodded and saluted before the helicopter side closed.

Jules crossed her arms to withstand the fierce wind made by the helicopter as it slightly rose a few feet after a few more feet in the air. Just as Jules, Sam's mom and his dad were about to turn away, Jules looked up and waved at Sam through the helicopter window—only to be followed by a loud explosion and the feeling of asphalt beneath her face, and someone lying on top of her to protect her from the debris.

**Dun, Dun, DUNNNN.**

**I decided to leave it with a cliffy…haven't done one of those in a while (: **

**I'll try to update as soon as possible. Please review (: **


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you SOOO much for the awesome reviews!**

**Big cliffhangers always bring out the best in yall (:**

**I may not be able to update for a few days, so I decided to clear up the cliffhanger with a nice quick chapter. =) I'll try to update as soon as possible though!**

**Enjoy! **

An urge of pain rushed through Jules' body as she made a face-plant into the asphalt, another person's arm, wrapped around her, protecting the baby from the complete impact of her fall. The thick smoke rose around them, only knocking her into more of a coma. Yelling of men and women sounded along with the dense blow of the base alarm. She felt nothing—.

* * *

"Wha—What happened?" Jules mumbled under her breath, her hands fumbling around to feel where she was. She blinked a moment, hoping that she could see once she opened her eyes.

"The helicopter didn't take off correctly—It crashed about 30 seconds into flight, and you were thrown back by the blow." A nurse informed as she changed Jules' IV.

"Is the baby okay?" She asked hesitantly, looking up at the nurse with worried eyes.

She glanced over, a smile pulling from her serious glare, "Yeah—He's going to be just fine."

Jules gave a deep sigh of relief.

"The lady with you wrapped her arm around you before you both fell—She saved the baby from dying."

"And how is she?"

"She's in ICU down the hall—Her husband is with her, they both survived.

Jules nodded with a smile then it fell, "Wha—What about the passengers of the helicopter?" She could hardly imagine how someone could survive a fiery helicopter crash.

The nurse glanced over at her and shook her head in a low motion, "Only the pilot and one passenger survived out of the 12 passengers." Her voice almost choked as she gave the news.

Jules' jaw dropped, tears formed in her eyes as she placed her hand over her belly, _He can't be dead—He has to be the one passenger who survived. _"Do you—Do you know which passenger survived?"

"No, but I'll surely find out for you—But right now he's in better condition than you so you need to stay put. You were in a coma for about 5 hours—he walked out with hardly a scratch.

Jules nodded as the nurse left the room. Sam was strong—He had to be the one who lived, oh who was she kidding? Her husband of not even 24 hours had died before her eyes. One wave and he was gone like that. She threw her head back and let the tears roll down her cheeks. She would never see him again—the baby would never see his father, Sam would never see her again—and he would never get to see his son. Tears fled down her face rapidly—drawing lines of mascara until they melted away.

"Let me see her!" A voice yelled from the hallway.

"Sir you cant—." A nurse fought, pushing him away from the door.

"She's my wife—Let me go be with her!"

The nurse gave up and he dashed past her, bulleting into the room.

"Sam—?" She broke into tears to see his face again. "You're—."

"I was the one that made it, Jules—I'm right here." He smiled reaching forward as she practically leapt from the covers, almost tearing her IV. Sam chuckled as he helped her back into bed. She was in full on tears, kissing him gently as he tucked the sheets around her, "Is he okay?"

She smiled and nodded, Sam wiping the tears from her eyes, "Your mom grabbed onto be—She saved the baby by keeping me from landing flat on my stomach."

Sam sighed, "Thank God—Jules I was so worried about you—they told me in the ambulance that everyone standing within 50 yards was injured. I haven't been able to see you this whole time--I'm so sorry."

Jules shook her head slowly, her hand tightening around Sam's as she cringed in pain.

"Are you hurt?" She asked in a low tone.

She shook her head, "No—No, I'm fine. Just a few bruises here and there, I was in the front with the pilot, all we had to do was get out of the rubble once it hit the ground. They couldnt let me see you because I've been helping claim some of the other passengers. I can't believe how lucky I am that I made it."

"I dont know what I would have done if you handnt made it Sam, I'm so sorry about your friends."

After a few silent moments, Sam looked down at her, kissed her forehead, and smiled, "I can't leave you like this, now can I?"

She looked up at him, a grin pulling across her face, "You're not going back?"

"This made me realize how precious having a family really is to me—I cant risk my life…my boy's gonna need his daddy or he's gonna grow up to be just like you."

"Is there a problem with that?" She giggled.

Sam shook his head slowly, "Nope—not at all—But daddy knows best for his son."

Jules gave a soft smile, pulling Sam down to kiss her once more as he placed a hand on her belly and her hand overlapped it gently.

**Please review!!! :) **


	12. Chapter 12

**Wow I am soooo sorry for not updating in forever. **

**Enjoy!**

"Hey Ma—How ya fairing?" Sam spoke softly as he entered the hospital room to see his mother sitting up in the bed with her husband comfortably relaxing in the recliner in the room.

"Sam, How is she? Is she alright!?" His mother asked anxiously in concern to Jules. She couldn't even imagine if she had let something happen to Jules or the baby.

Sam nodded slowly, a smile creeping across his face playfully, "She's great—So is the baby."

His mom sighed deeply, pulling her cast-wrapped arm against her chest. "Thank God, Son, go be with her—she needs you with her."

"Okay Mom—I'm glad you're doing okay, and she'll be glad you're okay too—she says thank you…if it wasn't for you she _and _baby may not have made it."

* * *

****Three days later—Both Jules and Sam's mother were released from the hospital****

"Hey, How is he?" Sam asked as he charged up the stairs in his parents home. Jules looked up from the guest room bed, her hands placed on her belly, "Great—Wanting to come kick his daddy a few times." She said, reaching her hand out for him as he lied down next to her and placed his hand atop of hers. "I got the tickets—Jules—_We're_ going home."

A tear rolled down her cheek softly as she tousled his hair between her fingers, "How do you think the guys are gonna react to us being married?"

He chuckled, "I'm gonna be dead meat —but it'll be so worth it." He kissed her hand gently as she brought his face to hers.

"Sam—I love you."

He looked down at her and smiled, tightening his hand around hers gently.

"_Sam—I love you—" Jules stated, her husband grasping her hand tightly as an overwhelming sense of pain was distracted by the harsh cries she heard moments later. _

"_You did it sweetheart—You did it." He kissed her cheek softly, working his hands along her face as he wiped the sweat from her forehead and the tears from her eyes. _

_The doctor placed the crying newborn into Sam's arms before he knelt next to the hospital bed and handed their son off to Jules. "He looks just like you." Jules smiled, receiving another kiss from Sam as the baby wrapped his hand around her finger. "Sam—?"_

_He glanced up at her eyes, "Yeah?"_

"_For a name—I was thinking Samuel James Braddock—You know, after you and your dad?"_

_He smiled and placed his lips on hers, "I love that name, It's perfect."_

_She stroked the baby's cheek gently, "It is."_

"_So how is my little grandbaby!?" Sam's mother asked as she charged into the room after the doctors had finally let her go in. _

"_Mom—He's great. Meet Samuel James Braddock." _

_Mr. Braddock was following behind when he paused in his step, "You—You named him after me and you?"_

_Jules nodded and glanced over at Sam with a smile. Mr. Braddock came towards them, his hand lying next to he baby's as it wrapped its tiny fingers around his. A tear rolled down Sam's father's cheek silently. _

_Jules felt a family moment in the presence but couldn't even bare the fact that she hadn't told her own father she was pregnant—there had been no reason—until now._

"_Hey you four—I hate to break up this little moment but I've got someone here that wants to see Jules." _

"_Now Parker—Don't break them up." A familiar voice came from the hallway as a smile appeared on Greg's face as he was pushed away._

"_Dad—."_

_Mr. Callaghan smiled and came towards the group, receiving a manly hug from Sam's father. _

"_You—You called him?" Jules asked Mr. Braddock. He smiled and nodded, "We didn't think it'd be right without you having some kind of family here. _

"_And I'm happier than ever for you—Your mother would be so proud of you Julianna." He told her, brushing his hand gently through her hair then stroking his grandson's cheek. _

_After a few hours everyone had settled down. The team had been in and out of the room—more excited than ever for their two teammates. Both Jules's father and Sam's parents had been in and out for most of the day, finally leaving the two new parents with their baby boy. _

"_Can you believe we're parents now?" Jules laughed, a smile growing gently on her face. _

_Sam nodded, "Can you believe after all of what happened a few months ago—we're both here with our son?" _

_A simple kiss showed Sam how glad he was that he had given up on the military. He belonged with his wife and son—no one else. _

**Okay so I'm sorry for the whole thing in italics. I just needed to break it so yall could tell it was what happened later on in the future. I didn't want to split it so I just worked the two parts together. **

**One more chapter to go! Which will be the epilogue. **

**Please, please, please review! **


End file.
